


Each Time We Meet

by wedjat13



Series: Hello Dr. Banner [1]
Category: Ancient Egyptian Religion, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 17:02:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17687405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wedjat13/pseuds/wedjat13
Summary: Thor forces Bruce to go visit an old friend of his.





	Each Time We Meet

When Bruce Banner was told by his best best friend Thor that he was taking him to see an old friend he wasn't sure what to expect. He happily explained that he had not seen her in many many years and that she comfortably lived in a small apartment in a quiet suburb of Los Banner was definitely not expecting what he saw once the door of the apartment opened.

A tiny girl who looked nothing spectacular, and basically ordinary. Nothing mythical or godly about her, even though Thor had explained that she came from a very powerful family that was not apart of the Nine Realms on their way from Stark's Malibu compound. She dressed in leggings, an oversized men's graphic t-shirt and was holding a petite tan dog whom they heard barking as they walked through the path.

"Hi, Thor! Come in! Sorry about Isis. Please come inside Dr. Banner, I hope you don't mind dogs.""I don't mind," Bruce replied with a small grin as he followed after Thor who immediately made himself at home flopping on the couch.

"You can call me Bruce."The tiny girl smiled and closed the door behind him as she put down the tiny dog who immediately started sniffing and smelling him running out of the way as he walked past to sit with Thor. "Sorry again about Isis, she does this when people who she knows come over too." She said as the little dog athletically leaped up onto the couch and began to inquisitively walk on them sniffing never once letting them touch her. "It's, okay." Bruce , on the other hand, was extremely disappointed that the little furry creature kept expertly jumping out of this reach every time he tried to pet her."Isis come sit with Mommy! Don't bother your uncle Thor and his friend." The tiny tan dog jumped off the couch and went to her mom who was sitting on a big cushion on the floor, she jumped on her lap and began watching their every move."What have you been up to Thor?" She asked as she pet and scratched her companion who still kept her light brown eyes on the pair."The usual, Hero stuff." He replied smiling."That's fun. Can I get you something to drink?" She politely asked as she carefully got up. Her tiny companion walking after her as she went to bring some glasses and a pitcher of water without waiting for their answer. She quickly poured the water and handed one to Bruce who gently took it whispering she walked back into the kitchen, Thor again tried to bring attention to himself to pet Isis who expertly avoided him and ran back to her Mom. "I will get you tiny beast!" Thor exclaimed in defeat as he got up off the floor.

Bruce could hear rustling around and clatter from the kitchen and he quietly got up and walked to the entrance. "Uh, did you want some help?" He asked as he watched her."Yeah, sure." She replied, "If you'd like, you can put these out on the coffee table." She pointed to a bowl of what looked like hummus, a plate filled with carrots, cucumbers, pita chips. He nodded and carefully took it, "Please remind Thor that he may not feed my baby any snacks no matter what." He looked at her and nodded again with a small grin then went back to the living room. Thor again was trying to catch Isis who kept jumping in and out of his way as he sat on the floor. Bruce placed the plate and bowl on the table "She said not to give the dog any snacks.""Yes she says this always. But I can not help it, she looks at me so sadly." Thor replied looking disappointed. Bruce shrugged and sat down again. The tiny Lady walked back from the kitchen carrying more snacks. This time it was chips, salsa, and guacamole. Thor immediately gave up trying to catch the sweet dog and began to dig into the shyly looked at her and she grinned back. "Oh, sorry I'm getting a call." She said suddenly as the phone on the table lit up. "Hello? What? Yes, I will be right there!" She got up and started to place the plates and bowls of food away Thor reached for one last dip of salsa before it was moved. "I'm very sorry Thor, Dr. Banner. I must go. There is an emergency.""May I be of assistance?!" Thor asked looking concerned."No, I just need to go to the hospital. My aunt isn't well, I'm sure its nothing serious they are just overcautious due to her age and condition." She said as she walked with the bowls into the kitchen."Banner! You must go with Selene." he said, "You may need to use one of your PHDs!""I don't know if I need to, Thor," he replied quietly."No, I insist!""Thor, honestly. He doesn't need to help. It's fine." Selene replied."No, no go with her!" Thor strongly insisted again.

She looked at Bruce and smiled, they both knew that there was no stopping Thor at this point. "I will just go back to Starks, I always wanted to drive a car! See you then!" He said as he hugged his friend and left out the door."Sorry." She replied as she looked up at Bruce."He means well, he just doesn't get it." He replied as he shrugged."Ok Isis, Mommy is going to go then she will come back okay?" She said to the dog who looked up at them from the couch with her head tilting from side to side as she spoke. Selene locked the door behind them and they walked on the tree-lined sidewalk till they reached her black sedan. Nothing fancy, and nearing a good few years old. She beeped the car to unlock and they both sat down inside, she turned the car on and the then were off."They aren't really really my family." She suddenly said as she broke the silence in the car, "Well, they are just distant relations. Ancestors actually.""Oh?" He replied suddenly curious."They are apart of my families bloodline, they are mortal. I have no children of my own, only Isis but she doesn't really count does she?" she laughed."I was wondering, to be honest? Since Thor said that you were a family friend how you would have family here on Earth.""They don't know I'm not mortal, it's easy to weave in a narrative. But I love them, and help to care for them too.""Yeah, that's nice," Bruce added, surprised that she would at all be involved in any of basic daily life. She looked to be younger than Thor, in her mid 20, or early 30s. She had the same skin tone as his own a bit tan, with dark curly hair which was placed up in a ponytail. The strangest thing about her was how he felt, so calm when he was with her. Hulk's inner dialogue was also calm, almost lulled to sleep. It was unusual, no one not in his whole Hulked out existence made him feel like that. He took a deep breath enjoying the feeling of his inner turmoil simmering softly, almost pleasant. She signaled to the right and entered the freeway speeding up alongside the cars next to her."How long have you know Thor?" He asked suddenly."Oh, since he was a baby. My family was invited to see Thor and Loki after they were born. Odin and my Father knew each other for a very very long time.""But you guys aren't apart of the Nine Realms?""No, Odin and Hela were never foolish enough to try and conquer us. They would have been decimated." She replied pleasantly."Decimated?" He asked cautiously."Yes, decimated.""Oh," he whispered. "Where are you from?""Kmt.""Kmt? Like Ancient Egypt?""Yes, I suppose.""So like your an Ancient Egyptian God?""I suppose?""Wait, so your name isn't really Selene is it?""No, it isn't.""Then who are you? Are you Isis? Or Nephites?""No, but my Aunt Isis did give me my Isis. I'm Sekhmet.""Okay, wow.""I guess?" She shrugged unimpressed by his sudden interest. They both fell silent again as they continued to speed on through the crowd of cars. She again signaled right and slowed down to exit the freeway. He read Hospital written on a large blue sign as they exited. She turned right again at the intersection, then made a left into the small street till they reached the Emergency Entrance parking lot. She luckily found a close spot to park and they exited the car. He follows next to her as they entered into the building where it read Emergency Check-In and she went right to the front desk."Selene?!" A voice called out from the waiting room it was a tall thin young woman with long straight black hair about her age quickly walked towards them. "Hey! She's okay, just bad flu it seems like?""Oh good. Will, they let us in to see her?" Selene asked."They are taking her up now to the room, they want to keep her overnight make sure she's getting enough fluids and the correct medication." The pair sat down and Bruce walked over slowly."Selene?!" A deeper voice with an accent sat down next to them, who was followed by a small round woman dressed neatly in a matching pants suit."Hi, uncle." They both said as they got up to greet them."She's okay, just bad flu." The young woman said again."Okay. Okay good." The man replied.

Bruce sat down across from them trying to mind his own business."Sorry, Dr. Banner," Selene said suddenly looking over towards him. The whole family looked at the stranger. Luckily a nurse walked over to them before they could ask anything.

"Hi there. I'm the Charge Nurse Kathryn. I will be helping take your Aunt to her room upstairs. If you will all follow me I will take you there." The family of 4 and Bruce who trailed behind them walked down the hallway that leads to the elevators. Selene and the family hopped on with the nurse but Bruce didn't. He looked unsure about entering into the elevator, but Selene pulled him in by the arm. The family looked at him strangely then began to whisper to each other. The older squat lady "shushed" them and they all fell silent. Usually, this would have cause Hulk to start rumbling about his anxiety. However, he still was lumbering between having a snooze and checking out what was happening. Calm as could be. He watched the numbers on the elevator go from 1,2,3,4 then stop and open. The family piled out the elevator after the nurse with Bruce again trailing after them. He observed them talking again quite animatedly while Selene tried to ignore them. They entered into the room and Bruce waited at the doorway. The sick patient was resting comfortably in bed."Ana, Selene go ask for another blanket for her I think she's cold." The uncle asked in his deep accented voice."I'll be back." She whispered to Bruce as she touched his arm as she walked out the door with Ana. Bruce softly grinned at the older Man and Woman."Are you Selene's boyfriend?" The man suddenly asked firmly."Shhh, Vahan. That's not your business!""No, I want to know?! Who comes to a hospital for no reason with someone?""Vahan, stop it. The young man is embarrassed.""Sorry, I'm Dr. Banner. I'm not her boyfriend. I was visiting with her friend Thor and she got the call. Thor made me go along with her. I'm not her boyfriend." He replied."Oh." The Uncle replied. "Okay.""I told you it's none of your business! Even if he was Selene's boyfriend, it's nice that he came along.""She's getting older, she needs someone! He may not be from where we are from, but at least he can pass as one. He's a doctor too." He spoke like Bruce wasn't even in the room."Vahan, don't. She's fine. She will be fine. You don't need to worry about our Selene.""Everyone needs someone!" he shrugged.

"Be quite the girls are coming back, sorry about my husband her worries about her.""It's fine," Bruce girls walked in with the extra blanket and Selene walked over and draped the blanket on the Aunt now sleeping."Selene why don't you take your Doctor friend home now. We are fine, if anything happens we will call you." The woman said as she made herself comfortable in the chair next to the bed."Okay, are you sure?""Yes go ahead," she replied smiling."Okay," she said as she walked up to both of them giving them a hug and kiss goodbye."Goodbye Dr. Banner." The uncle said as Selene walked towards the door."Bye." He replied as he waved at them as he followed Selene."Sorry about them." She said as he pressed the elevator button down. "They probably said something embarrassing.""It's fine." He said looking down at elevator opened and they both stepped inside."So I guess I'll drive you back to your friends home?" She asked."Yeah, thanks. I don't know why Thor took the car? He could just fly there? Sorry.""It's okay, just tell me how to get there please.""Sure, yeah."The elevator doors opened and they walked back out to the parking lot to leave. She unlocked the doors and they both sat inside. Bruce programmed the navigation on his phone to tell her the directions to Tony's compound in followed the directions that the voice directed her to do. Again they sit in silence with only the sound of the navigation voice.

Hulk stirred awake "Talk to pretty tiny girl. Pretty tiny girl's nice." He grunted in the back of his mind. He ignored Hulk and just kept on sitting watching the cars go by or the exits disappear. "TALK TO PRETTY GIRL!" Hulk boomed causing him to scrunch up a bit and put his hand to his head."Are you alright?" Selene asked gently."Yeah, it's it's nothing. I'm okay.""You sure?""Yeah.""Talk to pretty tiny girl. Banner talk." Hulk demanded gently this time, "Please, talk.""Um, do you usually go over to this part of town?" He asked hoping to appease the other guy. "More talk, Banner. Banner talk.""No, it's out of the way from where I work and live. Traffic is terrible so I don't often go out to Malibu.""Yeah, I can see that." He replied as he watched her switch lanes to enter onto the 405 South. "Banner more talk. Banner boring!""I had to drive this way almost every day for 2 1/2 years to go to school." She said pointing to the sign that said UCLA exit right."You went to school there?" He asked surprised."Yeah, it was just for fun. I really liked the experience. It's a beautiful school, very kind and interesting professors there.""Yeah, I gave a few lectures there years ago, they asked me to head the physics department but then you know. Stuff happened.""That would have been very exciting.""Yes, yeah." He replied somberly."But you are an Avenger now, was an Avenger? You work with Stark. He can make a university for just you.""Boring Banner!" Hulk complained."Yeah probably. But I get to work with people who do amazing things. Things I would have never even gotten to see ever. It's really great to learn from them.""Ugh, BANNER! Boring!""I am not boring. She's asking me questions.""Banner boring.""Yes, that does seem like a very nice way to get to meet new colleagues.""Yeah, it is."They sat in silence again. Hulk complaining about what a boring ugly person he was. He argued with him about how he wasn't, and couldn't come up with anything else to talk to her about. They then switched onto the 1 freeway that would send them off to Malibu."Are you sure you are alright?" Selene asked."Yeah, I'm great. Thanks again for driving me." He replied as he adjusted in the seat."Sure. Sorry again about my family if they were being weird.""It's fine. They um, they asked if I was your boyfriend. They seem to worry about you."Selene laughed, "I'm the last person they should ever worry about."Hulk huffed and Bruce sighed. "Yeah, I mean you've been alive for as long as Thor. I'm sure you'll never need to worry about anything.""Yup. Well, the navigation says that we will be there in 10 min.""Boring Banner makes pretty girl bored.""Yeah, it's just up that turn up then up that hill.""Cool."They again sat in silence, Hulk complaining, even more, making Bruce frustrated and finally reached the gates to the Stark compound. He placed his code into his phone and the gates opened and they drove up into the driveway. She pulled up to the front door and stopped the car."Thanks again," Bruce said looking at her."Yeah, sure. Please tell Thor that I will be in touch with him. How will I get out?""The cameras know that you drove me in so the system will let you back out.""Great, thanks. See you later Dr. Banner." She said and he closed the door.

"It's Bruce." He replied roared angrily at him as they watched her drive off. "Sorry big guy. But we have work to do. No complaining.""Banner!" Bruce turned around to see Thor standing in the doorway. "You just returned back. Where is Selene?""She went home." He said as he walked up the stairs. "Thanks for doing that by the way. Totally not weird or strange leaving me with a stranger and their whole family.""Come now Banner! I would never do that if I thought you would be in danger! Let us go inside, I heard Stark will be ordering pizza!" He said as he clasped his shoulder leading him inside."Why did you do that Thor?""I thought you would be of help?""I really wasn't needed there the lady that went to the hospital was just sick. She'll be fine.""Oh, well I did not know that? I just wanted to be of help." Thor replied sadly."Well next time don't worry about your friend, she's totally capable of doing everything on her own.""Yes I am aware, but I. I only wanted to help.""I know Thor, I know. Let me know when the pizzas here. I'll be down in the lab." He said as he pats Thor's arm and walked downstairs.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
